Forbidden Desire (Haehyuk)
by kagesoma
Summary: Hasrat terlarang


Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1972

"Yamaki–sama… Yamaki–sama… Yamaki–sama!" Seorang maiko kecil mengetuk pintu kamar Hyuk ki. Nafasnya memburu, telapak tangannya menempel di atas permukaan pintu.

"Ya…?" Sahut Hyuk ki menaruh sisir dan membukakan pintu untuk maiko yang memanggilnya.

Nafas maiko kecil itu tersengal, dia membungkuk dan sibuk mengatur nafas.

Hyuk ki dengan lembut menarik tangan maiko tersebut, membawanya masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Dia mempersilahkan maiko itu duduk. Menuangkan teh herbal ke cangkir dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada maiko itu. "Minumlah, kau pasti kehausan,"

Maiko kecil itu membulatkan matanya dan menolak cangkir Hyuk ki. "T-Tidak perlu Yamaki-sama."

"Panggil Hyuk ki saja." Sela Hyuk ki.

"H-Hyuk ki-sama. Tidak usah, sungguh aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Aku tidak haus." Katanya.

Hyuk ki hanya tersenyum, menggeleng memberi tanda bahwa maiko itu tidak perlu sungkan. Hyuk ki meraih tangannya dan meletakkan cangkir itu tepat diatas telapak tangannya, kemudian dengan senyumnya yang anggun dan mata kucingnya yang indah dia mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya yang lancip kepada maiko itu untuk meminumnya.

"Minumlah atau aku tidak akan mendengar apapun yang ingin kau katakan." Jelas Hyuk ki berbalik dan mengambil sisirnya. Hyuk ki berpura – pura membelakanginya, namun dari sudut matanya dia mengawasi setiap gerak – gerik maiko itu.

Ragu serta diseliputi kebingungan maiko itu menatap punggung Hyuk ki kemudian menatap cangkir di tangkupan tangannya. Bau cengkeh dan campuran melati yang lembut.

Sepertinya enak, maiko itu berpikir.

Hyuk ki tersenyum simpul ketika melihat maiko itu mulai meminum teh herbal yang dia berikan.

Hyuk ki kembali berbalik dan menghadapinya. "Enak?" Tanyanya, "itu mencegah panas dalam." Jelas Hyuk ki singkat.

"Enak sekali. ArigatogozaimasuHyuk ki-sama." Maiko itu membungkuk.

Hyuk ki tersenyum, "sekarang katakan padaku, ada perihal apa sampai kau berlari seperti tadi, ng…siapa namamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya…" Tanya Hyuk ki.

"Miyuki, namaku Iteda Miyuki, Hyuk ki-sama."

Hyuk ki mengangguk, "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan Miyuki-chan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Dannamu. Kimura-sama sudah pulang Hyuk ki-sama. Dia sudah pulang."

Raut wajah Hyuk ki berubah merona. Dia tersenyum hingga membuat Miyuki menunduk menatap lantai. Senyum yang begitu indah. Anak sekecil dia bahkan tidak sanggup menatapnya lama.

"Kyuhyun–sama sudah pulang?"

"Ya, Hyuk ki-sama. Kimura-sama sudah pulang. Kurir dari keluarganya baru saja datang dan menitipkan pesan Kimura–sama untuk anda. Kimura–sama ingin anda mengunjungi kediamannya." Jelas Miyuki yang sekarang mulai terlihat nyaman berada di sekitar Hyuk ki.

Mata Hyuk ki berbinar.

Sudah hampir setahun semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Pria itu sudah meninggalkannya cukup lama. Hyuk ki ingin bertemu dengannya. Pria yang membawanya ke tempat yang membuatnya nyaman. Pria yang membuat dia merasa dihargai, pria yang tidak menganggapnya sebagai benda yang akan dipuja dan dijadikan koleksi pribadi yang akan diagungkan dengan angkuh. Pria terbaiknya.

Kimura Kyuhyun.

Flashback

Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1966

"Hyuk ki." Panggil okaa-sannya, Hyuk ki mendongak dari kegiatannya bersiap memakai kimono.

"Ya, okaa-san."

"Cepatlah bersiap, para pasukan Seinkirenakan segera datang untuk minum teh di sini, kau dan yang lain akan menghibur mereka. Ingat, lakukan yang terbaik. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan? Apa yang sudah kau janjikan padaku, aku ingin melihat apakah kau bisa menepatinya." Jelasnya.

Hyuk ki membungkuk dan menelan semua tanggapan okaa-sannya. "Baik, okaa-san."

Setelah pintu tertutup, Hyuk ki memandangi pintu itu dengan nanar.

'Lakukan yang terbaik'

Apa yang tidak dia lakukan dengan baik sejak perjanjian itu? Perjanjian yang membuat Hyuk ki memiliki hutang banyak karena okaa-sannya mengeluarkan begitu banyak uang ketika mengambilnya dari panti asuhan dan memberikannya pelatihan untuk menjadi seorang geisha.

Apa dia terlihat main-main selama ini? Yang benar saja.

"Hyuk ki-sama, apa yang bisa kubantu?" Hyuk ki terlonjak dan menoleh melihat gadis cantik dengan kimono yang diikat di setiap sisi tangannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak lelah, dia pasti disuruh okaa-san mereka untuk membantu Hyuk ki bersiap – siap setelah selesai mengumpulkan jerami.

Hyuk ki menarik nafas lelah. Pikirannya sempat melayang jauh hingga dia tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang berada didalam kamarnya.

"Hyuk ki-sama?"

"Eoh, maaf Miyuki-chan! Tolong bantu aku memakai obi." Perintahnya halus.

Miyuki mengangguk mengerti dengan tugas yang diberikan Hyuk ki. Gadis cantik itu perlahan berjalan mendekati Hyuk ki dan meraih ikatan obi di punggung Hyuk ki.

"Hee." Miyuki terkesiap pelan. Pemandangan yang sangat indah tersaji didepan matanya. Baju Hyuk ki yang berlapis 12 dengan dengan motif mencolok berwarna merah dan emas berhasil menghipnotisnya. Tidak hanya itu, pada bagian leher belakangnya Miyuki bisa melihat jelas bentuk W yang sangat panjang, hingga mempertontonkan bagian leher belakang Hyuk ki yang jenjang.

Hyuk ki adalah geisha yang tidak pernah disentuh atau dengan kata lain Hyuk ki masih perawan, hal itu ditandai dengan dalaman kimono yang Hyuk ki kenakan berwarna merah dan tusuk kondenya pun berwarna senada.

Walau Hyuk ki tergolong senior, namun okaa-san masih belum melelang mizuageHyuk ki dan melepasnya untuk diberikan pada danna yang tepat. Tak ada yang tahu pemikiran wanita tua itu yang selalu menunda – nunda acara pelelangan, mungkin okaa-san mereka memiliki rencana lain. Menunggu para pria kaya berkumpul dalam waktu yang bersamaan lalu melakukan acara pelelangan.

Miyuki berdecak kagum melihat keindahan di depannya. Tubuh Hyuk ki sempurna. Dia merasa iri dan malu disaat yang bersamaan ketika melihat tubuhnya sendiri dan membandingkannya dengan tubuh Hyuk ki.

"Miyuki." Tegur Hyuk ki.

"Y-ya?"

"Bisa cepat mengikatkan obinya? Aku tidak mau okaa-san dan para tamu agung itu kecewa karena keterlambatanku."

Terkejut, Miyuki membungkuk meminta maaf, "Maaf Hyuk ki-sama, aku melamun." Dan dengan cekatan dia mengikatkan dua ikatan obi itu di tubuh Hyuk ki, tangannya yang sudah terampil –dengan hanya beberapa kali diajarkan oleh Hyuk ki- mengikatnya dengan baik dan sempurna.

"Selesai Hyuk ki-sama."

Hyuk ki tersenyum, dia melirik tampilannya sekilas.

"Arigato Miyuki."

Hyuk ki berjalan keluar dari kediamannya menuju tempat dimana dia harus melewati lorong yang lumayan panjang, bertemu dengan beberapa maiko lain yang dibawahnya. Maiko yang belum debut menjadi seorang geisha sepertinya.

Berlima, cukup untuk menghibur beberapa Seinkiren yang hendak berkunjung hari itu.

"Ingat, lakukan yang terbaik." Perintah okaa-san ketika melewati mereka, Hyuk ki hanya mengangguk sopan, dia berdiri di ambang pintu, siap tersenyum untuk menyambut para tamu di balik pintu kertas yang menjadi pembatas di antara mereka.

Kreeek~

Pintu bergeser terbuka, Hyuk ki menebar senyum simpulnya.

Hanya satu hal dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Sekarang dia adalah geisha. Ketika dia masuk, melangkahkan kakinya keruang tamu, dia bukanlah Hyuk ki. Dia adalah seorang Hyuk ki lain yang diatur sebagai Hyuk ki, sang wanita cantik yang dinikmati, bukan dalam arti yang merendahkan seperti banyak orang luar pikirkan, tapi dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya seorang geisha, seseorang yang dipandang karena mempunyai nilai seni yang tinggi.

Geisha bukanlah seorang pelacur. Mereka adalah pekerja seni, yang menawarkan keindahan tarian, musik, adat serta banyak hal lainnya yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya seorang jenderal berperawakan rambut cepak yang rapih, deretan gigi yang bagus, senyumnya yang indah dan rahang yang tegas serta mata bulat yang lucu.

"Yamasaki Hyuk ki. Siapa nama anda, tuan?" Hyuk ki bertanya ramah, dia menuangkan secangkir arak untuk pria tersebut.

"Aku Kimura Kyuhyun. Kau cantik sekali Yamasaki-san."

Hyuk ki tertawa simpul dan memberikan cangkir arak padanya, "Anda pintar sekali memuji, tuan. Pasti anda sudah sering berhadapan dengan wanita. Benarkan tebakan saya?"

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya bagiku ke tempat seperti ini, rumah minum. Aku biasanya tidak pernah mau diajak minum arak atau teh bersama rekan – rekanku. Aku lebih senang tidur atau membaca buku. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan wanita."

Hyuk ki tertawa. Menutupi bibir merahnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu saya senang, saya wanita pertama yang berhadapan dengan anda."

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun mengitari ruangan dan melihat rekan kerjanya yang lain telah larut berbincang dengan para maiko pendamping mereka. Dia menatap Hyuk ki.

"Aku bosan di sini, bisa kita keluar saja mencari udara segar?"

Hyuk ki balas menatap mata Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa tuan."

Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hyuk ki, menawarkan pada wanita cantik itu untuk berdiri berpegangan pada tangannya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku baru pertama kali ketempat seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengulang kembali pernyataannya. Dia merasa harus meyakinkan Hyuk ki jika apa yang dia katakan benar adanya. Wanita itu memberikan kesan jika dia sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di tepian sungai yang di kelilingi taman serta pancaran lampu lampion.

"Anda sudah mengatakannya, tuan."

"Jangan panggil tuan, panggil Kyuhyun saja." Pinta Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku yakin kau tidak mempercayainya." Aku Kyuhyun.

Hyuk ki berhenti berjalan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apa pendapat saya tentang hal itu sangat penting, Kyuhyun–sama?"

"Penting sekali. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir jika aku pria. Er..kau tahu.. suka pergi ketempat hiburan. Berfoya – foya… " Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dia menunduk dan bergerak salah tingkah.

Hyuk ki tergelak. "Bisakah saya percaya hal itu, jika cara anda memperlakukan kami membuktikan sebaliknya?" Tanya Hyuk ki menyelidik, Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Memperlakukan kalian? Melakukan apa? Apa aku salah?"

Hyuk ki terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Bukan itu, hanya saja anda memperlakukan kami dengan sangat berbeda, lembut dan sopan, tidak canggung, pandai berbicara dan membuat kami merona atas pujian. Saya yakin anda sering bertemu dengan banyak wanita Kyuhyun-sama, tidak harus di tempat seperti ini. Di tempat lain mungkin."

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tidak mungkin Yamasaki-san, tidak jika aku selalu berada di barak militer dan berkumpul dengan banyak perjaka di sana." Jelasnya. "Bahkan aku lupa apa yang membedakan kami dengan wanita." Kyuhyun menambahkan.

"Anda pintar melucu Kyuhyun–sama."

"Dan kau pintar berspekulasi Hyuk ki-san, bolehkan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu boleh Kyuhyun-sama."

Mata Kyuhyun menatapnya lekat, "Kau menarik Hyuk ki-san. Kau tahu itu? Ketika kau keluar dari balik pintu tadi, kau terlihat paling bersinar."

Hyuk ki tersenyum. "Saya sudah sering mendengar pujian itu Kyuhyun-sama. Saya akui memang, saya adalah geisha terbaik di sini."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau… Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Yah, seperti itulah saya Kyuhyun-sama." Jawab Hyuk ki sedikit defensif.

Kyuhyun memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya mengerti dan kemudian mereka berjalan lagi. Mereka berbincang banyak hal hingga Hyuk ki langsung mengenal sosok Kyuhyun yang pandai berbicara, suka menerangkan hal-hal lucu dan juga menyenangkan. Dia banyak bercerita tentang dunia luar yang Hyuk kisama sekali buta akan kondisinya.

"Hyuk ki-san."

"Ya, Kyuhyun-sama?"

Kyuhyun berhenti. "Kenapa kau memilih untuk menjadi geisha? Tidakkah lebih baik jika kau hidup bebas? Kau cantik dan aku yakin banyak pria yang ingin menikahimu dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang layak."

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini membuat senyum Hyuk ki menghilang, dia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak dan menoleh ke arah lain.

Hyuk ki menarik nafas. "Awalnya saya tidak memiliki pilihan, takdir saya bertemu dengan okaa-san mengubah saya menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan setelah sekian lama alasan saya bertambah, selain takdir, saya tidak ingin menjadi milik siapapun. Saya tidak ingin menjadi barang yang dipamerkan. Saya tidak ingin dijadikan barang perbandingan."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun semakin ingin mendengar penjelasan Hyuk ki.

"Pria adalah makhluk egois yang haus akan kemashyuran. Mereka suka mengoleksi benda – benda yang dapat menaikkan derajat mereka. Harta benda, kekuasaan dan wanita. Saya tidak ingin menjadi koleksi salah satu dari mereka. Maka dari itu saya memilih jalan yang saya tapaki sekarang Kyuhyun-sama."

"Kenapa harus geisha?"

"Karena geisha tidak untuk dijadikan perhiasan dan untuk dibanggakan, kami hanya bisa dijadikan teman dalam suka dan duka. Kami tidak bisa dimiliki seutuhnya."

"Tidak bisa dimiliki seutuhnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti.

Hyuk ki tersenyum. "Sulit menjelaskannya, lebih baik kita kembali, kalau tidak anda akan ditinggal rekan anda, Kyuhyun-sama." Tutur Hyuk ki, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia tidak akan bertanya lebih sekarang. Mungkin dilain waktu dia akan meminta penjelasan detail tentang hidup Hyuk ki.

Kyuhyun meremas lembaran kertas hasil tesnya sore itu, dia menelan ludahnya pahit, kertas itu dia remas hingga menjadi segumpalan kertas yang tidak beraturan dan menatapnya penuh amarah lalu menaruhnya dalam asbak di tengah meja, kemudian dia mengambil pemantik dari saku baju dan menyalakannya.

Kyuhyun melihat api berkobar kecil melahap kertas itu, menghanguskannya tanpa sisa.

"Minta sakenya lagi." Katanya.

Pelayan di depannya hanya bisa terkejut melihatnya. Ragu untuk memberikan permintaan Kyuhyun yang sudah menghabiskan berbotol – botol sake.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau memberikan sakenya padaku? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu membayarnya?" Kyuhyun berteriak, meraih ke arah pelayan itu dan sedikit menggertaknya.

Pelayan itu mengernyit takut dan berlari mengambil sake untuknya, botol ke 10 yang akanKyuhyun minum.

[Positif]

Tulisan bercetak merah itu terus mengiang diotaknya tanpa henti. Dia menyesal memeriksakan dirinya. Pantas… Pantas saja selama ini dia menganggap dirinya aneh, pantas saja dia tidak bisa…..

Ternyata, sudah sejauh ini?

Kyuhyun meneguk sisa sakenya, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing, namun dia mengacuhkan rasa itu.

"Kau serius?!! Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin, kan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa acaranya sudah dimulai?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke sebelahnya, ricuh. Para pria itu panik seakan menerima berita besar.

"Belum!! Mungkin sebentar lagi, tapi kalau kita tidak cepat, kita akan ketinggalan, siapa tahu malam ini salah satu diantara kita ada yang beruntung bisa melelangnya."

"Kau bercanda, dia itu lambang emas bagi pria jika ada yang berhasil menawarnya, dia yang paling mahal, tidak mungkin kita bisa melelangnya."

"Setidaknya berharap tidak ada salahnya. Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin melihat tariannya."

Kyuhyun menatap mereka yang pergi dengan tergesa-gesa, diikuti oleh banyak pria lain yang berlarian ketika mereka berbicara entah tentang hal apa. Kyuhyun melempar uang ke meja dan berdiri dengan sempoyongan, dia keluar dari rumah minum melihat ke jalan yang diramaikan hiruk pikuk para pria menuju kesatu arah.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya pada seorang penjual makanan.

"Oh, anda tidak tahu, tuan? Lihat ini…"

Penjual itu menunjuk ke arah reklame di dinding jalanan, penglihatan Kyuhyun agak buram karena pengaruh alkohol. Namun, ketika dia sudah mulai bisa membaca dengan baik dan kemudian mencerna deretan tulisan itu, Kyuhyun terbelalak.

"Tidak mungkin!!" Pekiknya.

Dengan cepat dia berlari, mengikuti arah jalan para pria yang masih berdiskusi tentang acara pelelangan mizuageHyuk ki.

"Tidak. Jangan dia."

Kyuhyun diam, suasana terkesan sunyi, kepalanya pusing, dia duduk di tepian kasur dan memegang kepalanya.

"Anda baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-sama?"

Hyuk ki datang dan melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kasurnya. Hyuk ki menatap sang danna yang seminggu lalu memenangkannya dalam mizuage [a/n: mizuage = upacara melepas keperawanan yang diikuti dengan lelang.] dan mengajukan diri sebagai dannanya setelahnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan langsung melihat lurus pada sepasang mata kucing yang sedang menatapnya. Dia lupa, dia hampir lupa pada sosok di depannya.

"Hyuk ki." Lirihnya.

Hyuk ki hanya diam di depan pintu.

"Kemarilah." Pinta Kyuhyun, Hyuk ki perlahan menuju ke arahnya, duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun bergeser dan menatap Hyuk ki. Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam di Okiya. Dia hanya berbicara dan minum bersama Hyuk ki. Mereka belum melakukan apapun.

Hyuk ki perlahan bergerak, melepas jas serta vest yang bertengger manis di tubuh Kyuhyun, tidak ada ragu, sudah tidak ada kecanggungan. Perlahan dia membuka dengan lembut baju Kyuhyun. Hyuk ki berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Anda tidak mau membantu saya untuk melepas obi dan kimono Kyuhyun-sama?" tanyanya, Kyuhyun masih menatapnya, Hyuk ki menarik nafas pelan dan menarik kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk membimbingnya melepaskan ikatan obinya terlebih dahulu.

"Seminggu ini anda belum menyentuh saya. Anda pasti melakukannya karena ingin menjaga perasaan saya." Jelas Hyuk ki, Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia memang merasa harus menjaga perasaan Hyuk ki dan sebenarnya dia juga gugup. Namun dia tetap diam. Dia hanya melihat gerakan tangannya yang dibimbing oleh Hyuk ki untuk mulai membuka ikatan obi dan kimono luar Hyuk ki.

Kyuhyun terkesiap.

Sekarang Kyuhyun bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh Hyuk ki yang putih seperti susu dan mulus tanpa cacat sedikit pun. Leher jenjang dan rahangnya yang tegas, lekuk perutnya yang datar terlihat memukau ketika kimono yang melilitnya terlepas.

Perlahan Hyuk ki menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun membawanya berbaring di kasur.

Mata mereka saling terpaut.

"Kau sangat cantik Hyuk ki."

Hyuk ki tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun-sama."

Perlahan Kyuhyun menindih tubuh Hyuk ki, sekarang dia tepat berada di atas tubuh Hyuk ki. Dia menatap mata Hyuk ki yang indah, membelai pipinya yang tirus dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hyuk ki." Bisik Kyuhyun, Hyuk ki mengerutkan kening.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa? Sayalah yang harus berterima kasih pada anda Kyuhyun-sama. Anda menyelamatkan saya dari pria – pria yang menatap saya dengan pandangan lapar. Seharusnya sayalah yang berterima kasih." jelasnya

Kyuhyun hanya diam, perlahan dia meraih tangan Hyuk ki dan menggenggamnya, dia menatap lekat mata Hyuk ki. Nafas mereka saling bertukar satu sama lain, perlahan Kyuhyun merendahkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Hyuk ki.

Tidak ada kuluman, hanya kecupan ringan yang menggambarkan kegugupan mereka akan hal baru yang akan mereka lakukan, ataukah itu 'baru' hanya untuk Hyuk ki? Tak ada yang tahu.

Hyuk ki memejamkan matanya merasakan Kyuhyun membelai sisi tubuhnya dengan lembut. Hyuk ki merinding karena dia sangat gugup. Ini pertama kali tubuhnya disentuh pria. Dan ini akan menjadi hari di mana dia akan melepas keperawanannya untuk Kyuhyun.

Namun, sampai beberapa menit kemudian Hyuk ki tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, dia membuka mata dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap berada di atasnya. Menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal di kedua sisi kepala Hyuk ki dan nafasnya naik turun.

"Kyuhyun-sama?" gumam Hyuk ki.

Hyuk ki menatapnya bingung, Kyuhyun diam saja. Hyuk ki menjadi takut, takut ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak berkenan padanya.

"Kyuhyun-sama. Ada ap-"

Sreek~~

Kyuhyun bangkit dengan cepat dari tidurnya dan duduk di kasur, meninggalkan Hyuk ki yang masih terbaring di sampingnya dengan bingung. Hyuk ki sedikit membenarkan kimononya dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Melihat sang danna mencengkram tangannya sendiri dan menatapnya dengan gusar, Hyuk ki menjadi gelisah.

"Kyuhyun-sama, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba an-"

"Aku tidak bisa," sahutnya cepat.

Hyuk ki mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak bisa? Apa yang tidak bisa? Saya tidak mengerti."

Kyuhyun berdiri, mengambil vest dan jasnya. "Aku tidak tertarik padamu." Jelasnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan suami istri denganmu karena aku tidak melelangmu untuk itu." Aku Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Hyuk ki tepat di kedua matanya.

Hyuk ki terdiam.

Apa maksudnya?

"Anda tidak mau menyentuh saya karena merasa jika anda melelang saya bukan karena ingin tidur dengan saya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Mata Hyuk ki melembut. "Kyuhyun–sama, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan. Saya tahu anda tidak melelang saya karena ingin tidur dengan saya. Anda orang yang baik Kyuhyun-sama. Saya ingin berterima kasih. Anda sudah melelang saya. Membebaskan saya dari hutang kepada okaa-san yang merawat saya." Hyuk ki menarik nafas. "Izinkan saya Kyuhyun–sama. Izinkan saya mengabdi pada anda. Jangan merasa sungkan Kyuhyun–sama. Saya tidak akan berpikiran aneh tentang anda."

"Bukan itu!" desis Kyuhyun, "Bukan itu masalahnya."

Hyuk ki hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan diam. Berusaha mencari tahu dari balik mata Kyuhyun. Mencari hal yang pria itu sembunyikan.

"Lalu?" Tanya Hyuk ki singkat.

Kyuhyun memakai vestnya dengan asal dan kembali duduk di samping Hyuk ki, dia menangkup wajah Hyuk ki dan mengunci mata mereka.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang teman. Aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mau mendengarkanku. Hanya itu Hyuk ki. Bisakah kita hanya seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Apapun yang anda inginkan Kyuhyun-sama."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Hyuk ki. "Terima kasih Hyuk ki."

Hyuk ki mengangguk dan membelai punggung Kyuhyun, kemudian berselang beberapa waktu diam yang menenangkan Hyuk ki membuka mulutnya.

"Kyuhyun-sama."

"Hm?"

"Apa anda tidak memiliki teman? Anda kesepian?" Tanya Hyuk ki dan dia menyesali pertanyaan itu kemudian.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi kaku.

Sunyi. Kyuhyun seperti dihujam beribu belati.

Kata yang begitu menyayat. Menusuk tepat di hatinya yang memang sudah terluka.

'Anda kesepian?'

Ya, dia kesepian, teramat sangat.

Air mata Kyuhyun perlahan menguap dan menetes.

"K-Kyuhyun-sama." Hyuk ki terkesiap dan menangkup wajah Kyuhyun. Dia membelai kedua sisi pipi Kyuhyun, mengusapnya, menghilangkan jejak air mata.

Mata Kyuhyun begitu kosong.

"Maafkan saya Kyuhyun-sama. Maafkan perkataan saya." Ucap Hyuk ki berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun yang kini tidak sadar telah terisak.

"Hyuk ki." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Hyuk ki dan tenggelam dalam sentuhan wanita cantik itu. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menangis di pundaknya. Hyuk ki membiarkan Kyuhyun menumpahkan semua tangisnya. Dia tidak bertanya, hanya menunggu hingga Kyuhyun tenang dan bercerita sendiri.

"J-jangan tinggalkan aku, Hyuk ki. Kumohon."

"Tidak akan. Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda." Ucapnya.

Dan saat itu…semua terbongkar. Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya. Seakan mereka adalah dua orang yang telah saling mengenal lama. Tanpa memikirkan kenyataan jika mereka baru beberapa kali bertemu. Kyuhyun menumpahkan segalanya. Benar – benar segalanya. Dari cerita yang bahkan tidak pernah dia sangka akan sanggup dia bagi dengan orang lain.

Hyuk ki mendengarkan. Menenangkan Kyuhyun, menghapus airmata yang merusak ketampanan Kyuhyun.

Sampai nanti. Sampai akhir. Dia akan selalu mendengar dan menemani Kyuhyun. Dia akan selalu berada disisinya. Itu janji Hyuk ki di hari itu.

EndFlashback~

Gion, distrik pemukiman daerah Kyoto, Jepang. 1972

Hyuk ki berjalan dengan langkah anggun, sesekali tersenyum ke orang sekitar yang dia kenal dan menyapanya. Hyuk ki terkenal ramah dan juga baik hati dengan rakyat kecil. Entah jaman atau pemikiran serta adat yang berubah, Hyuk ki ingin memberikan pandangan lain tentang dirinya dan sekitarnya.

Hyuk ki berhenti sejenak, dia melihat stan permen gulali, dia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang penjual.

"Bisa beli 2?"

"Oh, tentu Hyuk ki-sama. Ini untukmu, gratis satu dariku." Seru nenek tua yang sering dikunjungi Hyuk ki.

"Terima kasih obaa-san. Kyuhyun–sama pasti senang." Balasnya tersenyum, nenek itu terlihat semangat.

"Oh, dia kembali?"

Hyuk ki mengangguk.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih sekali lagi, obaa-san."

"Ya, sampaikan salamku padanya." Hyuk ki hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, telinga Hyuk ki menangkap percakapan kecil yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, Maaf. Paman tidak memiliki uang lagi, paman ambilkan dulu. Kau bisa menunggu, kan? Demi ayammu." Ucap seorang pria dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan anak kecil di sampingnya. Hyuk ki melihat anak kecil itu cemberut di dekat penjual ayam madu.

"Hei, Kuro-chan, sedang apa?" Tanya Hyuk ki mendekat dan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki dengan pipi yang gembul. Kuro mendongak, ketika dia melihat siapa yang menegurnya dia tersenyum amat lebar.

"Huwah, Hyuk ki-sama." Kuro membungkuk sopan, Hyuk ki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Paman itu mau mentraktirku ayam madu karena membantunya menunjukkan jalan, tapi saat membayarnya dia ceroboh dan menjatuhkan uang recehnya ke selokan dan sekarang entah kemana perginya dia mengambil uang."

Hyuk ki terkekeh dan kembali mengelus kepalanya, "Oh, biar aku yang bayar, bagaimana?"

"Heh? Tidak usah Hyuk ki-sama. Paman itu pasti kembali lagi. Aku hanya perlu menunggunya sebentar."

"Anggap saja ini traktiran dariku. Jadi kau ditraktir dua orang hari ini, bagaimana?" Rayu Hyuk ki.

"Woah… Terima kasih Hyuk ki-sama." Hyuk ki hanya mengangguk dan membayar semua makanan anak itu dan termasuk makanan yang dibeli oleh pria yang dari kejauhan sudah mulai terlihat wajahnya.

"ArigatogozaimasuHyuk ki-sama yang baik dan cantik."

Hyuk ki terkekeh.

"Kuro-chan juga tampan, dan tolong berikan ayam satunya lagi pada pada paman itu, mengerti?"

Kuro mengangguk. "Paman itu aneh, logat Jepangnya juga aneh, sepertinya dia bukan orang Jepang. Wajahnya juga bukan wajah pria Jepang."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm… dan tulisan di tasnya pun bukan tulisan Jepang."

Hyuk ki meneliti sosok tinggi dan berambut coklat di kejauhan yang semakin mendekat ke arah mereka. Kuro benar. Pria itu bukan pria jepang. Garis wajah dan matanya berbeda.

"Ya sudah, berikan ini padanya dan berhati – hati, mengerti? Walau dia terlihat baik tapi tetap saja dia orang asing. Apa kau paham, Kuro-chan?"

Kuro mengangguk, Hyuk ki tersenyum kemudian berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Hei bocah, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Pria itu menepuk – nepuk atas kepala Kuro dan beralih pada penjual ayam madu. "Berapa semuanya, oji-san?"

"Kau telat paman. Hyuk ki-sama baru saja pergi. Dia sudah membayarnya dan membelikan satu untukmu juga." Celetuk Kuro sembari memberikan bagian pria itu padanya.

Pria itu mengerutkan alis. "Hyuk ki-sama? Siapa dia? Kenapa dia juga membelikan untukku?"

"Karena dia baik tentu saja." Kuro memutar bola matanya. "Dia YamasakiHyuk ki-sama. Geisha tercantik di distrik ini."

"Geisha…" Gumamnya pelan.

Pria itu menoleh dan melihat sosok perempuan berkimono yang semakin menjauh. Hanya punggungnya saja yang mampu dia lihat dan itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Dia baik sekali pada orang asing." Celetuk pria itu, "aku harap bisa bertemu dengannya dan mengucapkan langsung rasa terima kasihku."

"Datang saja kerumah minumnya, paman. Tapi semoga saja paman beruntung bisa melihatnya. Dia geisha terkenal. Hanya orang – orang tertentu yang dilayani olehnya."

Pria itu hanya terkekeh. Geisha terkenal? Yamasaki Hyuk ki?

"Oh, paman, siapa namamu? Kau tetap harus mentraktirku, karena yang ini…" Kuro mengangkat ayam madunya, "Hyuk ki-sama yang membelikannya."

"Kau sama sekali tidak ingin rugi yah, bocah." Dia berdecak dan mengulurkan tangan pada Kuro.

"Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae, paman tampan dari Korea." Katanya bangga menyalami tangan kecil Kuro.

TBC


End file.
